gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Muhou Ryu
Muhou School was founded Five or Six years before the start of the series. During Iori's raid he killed 40 men with Jinsuke saying he had only 1/30th of the Muhou School's men. 'Muhou's School Symbal' The Muhou's School Symbal is four sideways black or white diamonds with two vertically, one on the right sided, and one on the left side. 'Organizational Structure of the Muhou School' The Muhou School is structured like a millitary force. A the top is the leader (Jinsuke). Right under the leader is the advisors which consist of 7 men, some from the Ogame School. Below them are the Corps Commanders that command the members. Then come the Division Commanders, each division is given a different task that they have to do. At the bottom are the member, foot soldiers that are assigned to a this command. Their is also the Leaser's Personal Corps, which consist of strong individuals that the leader has personally chosen and thathe can only command. 'Leader' *Kurogane Jinsuke: Is the legendary one-thousand man slayer and leader of the Muhou school. He is using the school as a way of furthering his ambition of taking over Unabar and then Kyoshuu. He was shown to be able to block Iori's powerful swing with a tanto. 'Leader's Personal Corps' *'Itou Ranmaru: '''Trained by Jinsuke himself, Ranmaru is Gama's main rival. Having easily beaten him during the Unabara Grand Tournament, Ranmaru is shocked when Gama manages to break his sword into two during their next meeting. *'Tsuchiryuu:' A mysterious man who covers his face, Tsuchiryuu is shown to be very skilled when he catches a sword thrown at him by Kamedenbou Sensei with his bare hands. He also believes he is skilled at hiding his presence and commends Kamedenbou for discovering him. He also seems to emit a powerful battle aura. *'Matsumoto Muraku:' The blood thirsty former leader of the Kasanemanji School, Muraku is also waiting to battle Gama as they were unable to complete their battle in the Unabara Grand Tournament. He is noted to be dangerous by Kai and Riko. In a battle for life and death, protecting Zenmaru and Kashitarou, Gama managed to defeat Muraku using the perfected 'Rumbling God X Tiger Drill' technique, cutting through Muraku's 'impenetrable' hair-woven mail and slashing the wound from the inside after Muraku stood up with Gama's sword stuck in his body. *'Yamanoue Kiyomori, the "Lord Of Doom Fist":' The founder and former leader of the Genkon of Kenpon. Skilled at paralysing the nervous system, he is able to render opponents unable to use parts of their body with precise strikes. He is defeated by Kashitarou , who mimicks his technique and numbs the nerves on his fist, thus preventing Kiyomori from killing him with a direct thrust to the heart. Kashitarou then proceeds to defeat him. Kiyomori seems rather carefree at first glance, supremely confident of his own abilities and often prone to mocking his opponents' lack of strength. However, he comes to respect Kashitarou towards the end of their fight, saying "If only you had been born without a physical defect" right before Kashitarou incapacitates him. *'Omiya Banri:' One of the "Four Divine Spears" and wielder of the spear, "Kuyou". He inherited his spear after his father, the previous wielder, was killed by Kurogane Jinsuke. He is later revealed to have aligned himself with Jinsuke's Muhou School, for the sole purpose of fighting the elite students of the Ogame School who had been trained by Jinsuke himself. *'Toujou Shungaku: The oldest and most powerfull of the Leader's Personal Corps. *Kudou Shimon:' The first of the Muhou school and personal corp to appear. He also seem to be the right hand man of Jinsuke. *'Tsurumaru Shinsuke' *'Shinkuu' *'Arimaru' 'Advisors' *'Kujou Mario:' He is the, Head Advisor, formerly Ogame. Kujou left the Ogame School with Jinsuke six years ago .He appears to have respect for Shinnojou and even is able to recognize his handiwork when he and jinsuke visit the ogame school. He also warns Shinnojou that he will have to eventually kill him. *'Ichinose Kai:' He is formerly Ogame School: Is a former member of the Ogame School and the older brother of Ichinose Zenmaru . He is probably the heir of the Ichinose clan which uses the Kutaragi Sadanaga (Literally: Beast Sword). He easily defeats Zenmaru during the Unabara Grand Tournament. He teases Zenmaru by calling him his precious little brother. *'Murasame Riko: formerly Ogame School: Riko left with jinsuke to the Muhou School and changened his hair style. He battles Gama and forfeits the battle after Gama breaks his technique of Absolute Defense, proving that he has evolved in skill since Riko left the Ogame School. *Hanamura Riichirou:' formerly Shuujin School *'Kuryuu Ango: formerly Gaun School *Nachi:' formerly Unabara Secret Affairs President *'Tsukikage' 'Corps Commanders' *Yoshifuku Jingyou, Commander of the 2nd Corps *Nishio Motoji, Commander of the 3rd Corps & Captain of the Anti-Ogame School Advance Strike Squad *Kuro Hajime, Commander of the 4th Corps *Hasukawa Kiichi, Commander of the 5th Corps *Nasu Souun, Commander of the 8th Corps *Toudou Koma, Commander of the 9th Corps *Oshimi Taisuke, Commander of the 10th Corps *Mamiya Suzunosuke, Commander of the 11th Corps *Kura Shiden, Commander of the 12th Corps *Furuhashi Genya, Commander of the 13th Corps *Rinkei, Commander of the 14th Corps (probably Maezono Rinkei) *Maezono Chouei, Commander of the 16th Corps *Niina Gakushin, Commander of the 17th Corps *Maruyama Ichida, Terujiru & Kouzou, Commanders of the 18th Corps & Captains of the Ayanaka Florest Path Watch *Uchikawa Banjirou, Commander of the 21st Corps *Azuma Jin, Commander of the 24th Corps *Kumakushi Sanzou, Commander of the 38th Corps 'Division Commanders' *Maniwa Juuhou, Commander of the 2nd Raid Division *Shibano Ippi, Commander of the 8th Guard Division *Sarumata Kenzou, Commander of the 27th Commando Division 'Members' *Yamashita Tagosaku *Yakushiji Eima 'Unknow Rank:''' *Shinjirou *Chuuji Category:Schools